Friend or Enemy?
by BlueSky Shin
Summary: Sekelompok pemuda di kumpulkan dalam acara reality show. Dimana setiap pemuda yang ikut di dalam acara tersebut merupakan musuh ataupun rival di pekerjaannya masing-masing. Bagaimanakah sang sutradara menyatukan sekelompok pemuda itu untuk bersatu dalam mensukseskan acara tersebut? Ikatan Persahabatan, Persaudaraan dan cinta bercampur aduk di dalamnya. SN/ Slash/


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei Slight ItaxOc**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama and bit Humor.**

**Warning : There is content Slash, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Boys Love, AU, Ooc, Oc, and Typo so don't blame me cause I have warned you.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Running Man.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berjalan lambat menikmati setiap jalan yang ia lewati. Pria yang memimpinnya di depan kini berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat. Senyum penuh arti dari pria berkacamata di depannya, membuatnya merasa sedikit takut pada senyum tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk tuan Uzumaki." Ia mengikuti intruksi sang pria di depannya. Ia dorong pintu coklat itu lalu mulai melangkah masuk. Hal pertama yang ia dapatkan setelah memasuki ke ruangan tersebut adalah suasana ramai layaknya pasar.

Teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang membuat pendengarannya terganggu. Ia mengorek telinganya untuk kebisingan yang tiba-tiba saja melanda pendengarannya. Tatapannya beralih kepada dua pemuda tenang bersurai raven tepat berada di hadapan pemuda pirang. Keduanya berkelakuan sangat tenang berbanding terbalik sekali dengan pemuda bersurai secerah matahari itu.

"Nagato ngapain kau disini?" Suara parau menyadarkannya dari pengamatan sesaatnya. Ia lupa dengan keberadaan pemuda lainnya.

Nagato mendekati pemuda bersurai orange yang duduk di sebelah pemuda pirang bermata langit biru "Aku di undang oleh Masashi san dan di suruh menunggu disini."

"Cih jadi kau juga salah satu yang ia undang juga."

"Juga? Maksudnya?"

"Aku, Naruto dan duo Uchiha brengsek disana juga diundang olehnya lalu di kumpulkan di ruangan ini sampai Masashi san datang."

"Ooh." Komennya singkat. Nagato pun duduk di dekat sepupunya itu. ia kembali terdiam dan acara berantem Uchiha dan Namikaze kembali terjadi.

Suasana ini memang sering terjadi jika ada Pewaris Uchiha dan Namikaze berkumpul dalam satu ruangan bisa di pastikan akan terjadi keributan seperti sekarang. Pemuda pirang yang terus berteriak kepada pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam bernama Namikaze Naruto anak bungsu di keluarga Namikaze. Lalu korban teriakannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor sama dengan Naruto.

Lalu ada Namikaze Kurama atau nama panggungnya adalah Kyuubi. Pemuda bersurai orange dan mata berwarna langit kesorean merupakan seorang vokalis dari band Bijuu, sebuah band yang sedang naik daun di jepang serta di Asia. Kyuubi anak tertua di keluarga Namikaze dan kakak satu-satunya dari Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda tenang di sebelah Sasuke dengan keriput di bawah matanya adalah Uchiha Itachi anak sulung Uchiha. Ia seorang presenter dan model ternama di jepang.

Mereka berempat selalu membuat keributan dimana pun baik itu dalam pekerjaan ataupun acara keluarga yang sering di adakan oleh Uchiha dan Namikaze. Karena itulah di dalam dunia entertainment ada peraturan tertulis dimana dilarang memasangkan keempat anak Uchiha dan Namikaze tersebut di dalam suatu acara.

"Nagato." Ia menoleh melihat sepupunya yang lain dengan seorang pemuda bersurai semerah darah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ia tersenyum "Ah D-"

"Dei nii." Suara cempreng mendahuluinya. Naruto berlari ke arah Sepupu tercintanya itu dan memeluknya "Dei nii kapan pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu Naru?"

"Aku baru sampai tadi pagi Naru dan pasti kamu sedang sekolah jadi karena itu aku tidak memberitahumu."

"Kalau begitu oleh-oleh buat Naru mana?" Naruto mengadahkan tangannya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dasar Dobe." Wajah ceria Naruto langsung berubah menjadi lebih gloomy mendengar komenan dari Sasuke. "Teme, aku tidak dobe." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. Manis.

"Woi, Rubah buluk apa kau tidak bisa memberitahu rubah kecil itu untuk tidak bersikap imut seperti itu di depan kami, Huh?"

Kurama mendengar itachi berkata seperti itu emosinya keluarnya "Eh, Keriput itu urusan Naruto mau bersikap seperti apa? Itu haknya jadi kenapa kau meributkan hal itu? lebih baik kau urus keriputmu itu."

"Ini bukan Keriput tapi tanda lahir."

"Tanda lahir,hah? Ga salah tuh." Kyuubi menepuk kedua tangannya "Ah berarti kau sudah keriput dari lahir ya? Kasihan."

"Apa? Kau-" Itachi berdiri dari tempatnya, siapapun tau kalau Itachi akan kehilangan pengendalian emosinya ketika ia di sindir atas keriput di bawah kedua matanya. Nagato merasa perang dunia akan dimulai saat itu juga.

"Arre ~ sepertinya rumor itu benar ya, Saiki chan?"

"Iya." Semuanya terdiam melihat dua orang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Seorang pria yang sudah cukup umur dengan pakaian kaos putih serta celana panjang dan kacamata tebal mendapatkan kesimpulan pria itu culun oleh semuanya. Lalu seorang wanita di sampingnya yang cukup cantik dengan dress berwarna biru laut selutut, rambut coklat yang di kepang membuatnya tampak manis.

"Maaf anda siapa?" Itachilah yang berani pertama kali bertanya seperti itu di antara semuanya. Wanita di sebelah pria itu berdeham lalu mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya "Ah, Uchiha san."

"Itachi saja kalau bisa." Sergah Itachi.

"Itachi san." Nagato bersumpah melihat senyuman tipis di wajah datar Itachi dan Kyuubi berdechi tidak suka. Nagato mengernyit bingung "Pria di sebelah saya ini adalah Masashi Kishimoto, orang yang sudah mengundang kalian semua disini."

Semuanya serempak berteriak "Eh." Panjang. "Bohong." Naruto menunjuk pria yang diperkenalkan sebagai Masashi Kishimoto sang sutradara ternama di jepang "Kenapa Masashi san seorang cupu seperti ini? Anda pasti bercanda."

"Don't judge a book by it's vv cover, Dobe."

"Aku tidak Dobe, Teme."

"Hn, Kau Dobe."

Ah~ dimulai lagi pertengkaran Dobe-Teme. Nagato muak mendengar pertengkaran mereka, ia berharap ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar seperti itu."

"Tapi Dei nii." Deidara menempatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir mungil Naruto "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Naru."

Naruto hanya berhmm ria.

"Bisa Anda jelaskan kenapa mengumpulkan kami disini?" Pemuda yang tadi datang bersama Deidara kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lebih baik duduk dulu untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Tawar Wanita itu. semuanya pun kembali duduk di tempatnya dan pria yang disebut Masashi menempati sebuah sofa tunggal di samping Itachi dan Kyuubi duduki sedangkan sang wanita masih berdiri di belakang Masashi.

Setelah duduk, Masashi memulai pembicaraannya "Kekeke apa semuanya sudah tenang?" dan semuanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus. Seperti yang tadi sudah Saiki chan bilang aku adalah Masashi Kishimoto terserah kalian percaya atau tidak yang pasti inilah kenyataannya dan wanita di belakang saya saat ini adalah asisten saya namanya Kanazawa Saiki."

"Halo Kanazawa san." Seru Semuanya.

"Baiklah saya akan menjelaskannya sekarang dan saya harap tidak ada yang menyela saya bicara." Masashi menatap semuanya serius.

"Ha'i." Semuanya menjawab serempak.

Masashi tersenyum melihatnya "Saiki chan bagikan proposalnya." Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Saiki. Wanita itu berkeliling membagikan proposal yang tadi ia pegang sedari tadi. Begitu sampai di tempat Itachi, Saiki mendapatkan kedipan mata dari sang playboy.

"Dasar Playboy." Walaupun pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh Itachi, Masashi, Saiki dan Nagato yang kebetulan berada di dekat Kurama. Itachi tersenyum menantang "Kenapa? Cemburu Kyu?"

"Tidak akan." Balas Kurama cepat. Itachi ingin membalasnya namun keburu Masashi memotongnya "Kalian bacalah proposal yang sudah diberikan oleh Saiki." Semuanya pun mulai mengambil dan membacanya pelan-pelan kecuali Nagato karena ia tahu isi proposal tersebut.

**.**

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

**.**

"Eh? Reality show Friend or Enemy? Bisa tolong jelaskan acara apa ini?" Yang membuka suara pertama kali adalah pemuda berwajah baby face.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Sasori san." Ucap Masashi san dan mulai melihat semuanya selesai membaca proposalnya "Friend or Enemy adalah sebuah acara Reality Show dimana di acara tersebut akan mengumpulkan beberapa orang yang bisa dikatakan rival untuk memainkan sebuah game."

"Kami sudah tahu atas hal itu tapi apa maksud dari mengumpulkan kami disini dan memberikan proposal ini kepada kami?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kalianlah yang akan menjadi pemainnya." Jawab Masashi singkat.

"EEEEHHHHH."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
